Quand un certain assassin se fait capturer
by SkyAssassin
Summary: 1488. Ezio échoue lors de sa mission à Venezia et ce dernier est capturé. Enfermé dans la prison des Plombs situé au Palais des Doges, ce dernier connaît alors un séjour des plus désagréables, les gardes et templiers savourant leur victoire. Pendant ce temps les alliés de l'assassin vont s'unir dans l'espoir de le retrouver, remettant à plus tard la recherche du fragment d'Éden.
1. Chapitre 0: Introduction

_A/N: Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Merci d'avoir cliqué déjà sur ce lien afin de lire cette fic, c'est très apprécié. Ayant eu un accident récemment et cela m'obligeant à rester chez moi pour plusieurs jours j'ai beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture donc je me suis lancée là dedans ! Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, mais une introduction et récapitulatif pour mieux vous situer. Toutefois si l'idée vous plaît jusqu'à là je peux rapidement me lancer dans l'écriture des chapitres et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =) Les reviews, alerts ect me font très plaisir !_

**_COPYRIGHTS: _**

**_l'univers d'assassin's creed et ses personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft. L'intrigue de la fic m'appartient, alias Skyassassin !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 0: Introduction**

Les deux conspirateurs qui restaient à Venezia à savoir Dante Moro et Silvio Barbarigo, se sont fait tous deux assassinés par Ezio. L'assassin était intrigué quant au discours que lui a prononcé Dante avant que la mort ne s'empare de lui: en effet il semblerait que les templiers préparaient un voyage mystérieux vers Chypre et ce dernier suscitait beaucoup d'interrogations. Toutefois, on perdit la trace de ce dernier pendant un certain temps, précisément deux années entières... C'est lors d'un jour particulier qu'on entend de nouveau parler de lui.

L'histoire prend donc place en 1488, précisément à partir du 25 juin date à laquelle Ezio est né. Par conséquence c'est son anniversaire ce jour-ci et il est assis sur un banc avant que Rosa ne le retrouve, celle-ci de bonne humeur et disant qu'il fallait fêter cela. Toutefois Ezio ne partage pas cet enthousiasme et se met à parler de sa famille décédée, confiant qu'il a presque mis un terme à cette vengeance mais qu'au fond il ne comprend toujours pas les raisons des exécutions.. La voleuse voulant lui remonter la morale lui dit donc qu'elle a un petit cadeau "d'anniversaire", un document lui indiquant la date du départ du navire dont faisait référence Dante et son arrivée prévue demain. L'assassin n'en croyant pas ses yeux croit à une blague, jusqu'à apercevoir Leonardo qui l'invite à le rejoindre pour parler de choses urgentes. Il lui apprend que les pages de Codex qu'Ezio a volé aux deux conspirateurs forme un message une fois disposés d'une certaine manière "Le prophète apparaîtra quand le deuxième fragment aura rejoint la ville de l'eau..". L'assassin découvre donc que la cargaison est en réalité un fragment d'éden et ce dernier se souvient d'une conversation avec son oncle Mario évoquant le prophète pour ouvrir un certain sanctuaire refermant un puissant pouvoir.. Conscient que cela menace l'avenir et les assassins, Ezio établit un stratagème qu'il mettra en application dès demain dans le but de récupérer l'importante cargaison...

* * *

_A/N: J'espère que cela vous a plu et j'imagine.. à la prochaine :) ?_


	2. Chapitre 1: Échec et prison des Plombs

_A/N: Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien et je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le premier véritable chapitre de cette fic, tout en espérant que l'idée de base vous a déjà plu ! Bon je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je vous laisse en décider, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques et même vos idées si vous le désirez! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et je remercie d'ailleurs le nombre de visiteurs qu'il y a eu ne serait-ce pour l'introduction, merci vraiment ! 23 lecteurs en 2 jours pour une fic en français c'est extra c'est vraiment un facteur qui me motive ;) _

**COPYRIGHTS: Assassin's creed et ses personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft. L'idée de fic et son écriture m'appartiennent, alias Skyassassin !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Échec et Prison des Plombs**_

Nous sommes le lendemain après-midi, date où vient d'accoster à Venezia le navire auparavant parti pour un voyage vers Chypre dans le but de localiser et ramener cette mystérieuse "cargaison". Le but premier d'Ezio est bien évidement de dérober cet artefact des mains des templiers, ce dernier observant discrètement depuis un toit toute la décharge du navire et les templiers. L'assassin a déjà prévu tout un stratagème qu'il a élaboré toute la soirée passée et il est plutôt confiant quant au déroulement de sa mission. À son étonnement il vit Mario dissimulé derrière un mur observer la scène, un templier entouré de ses confrères transportant le fragment qui descend du navire. Ensuite l'un de ses confrères retire la pomme d'Eden de la cargaison se mettant en route assez rapidement, comme s'il savait que l'assassin le plus recherché de Venezia traînait dans les parages.. De par la rapidité un peu insoupçonnée du templier Ezio le perd presque de vue à avoir observé quelques instants son oncle, jusqu'à déclarer:

"-Où est-ce qu'ils l'emportent?"

Pressé il effectue alors avec une grande vitesse un saut de la foi dans une botte de foin non loin de là. Suite à cette action nous pouvons entendre pas beaucoup de temps après un craquement sourd accompagné d'un cri de douleur provenant d'une voix familière. L'assassin sous la précipitation a mal réceptionné son saut et se retrouve avec une cheville douloureuse à la marche, l'expression de son visage le montrant bien. Colérique de cet imprévu, Ezio renaude tout en exprimant sa douleur à la fin de ses propos.

"-Merda ! Pourquoi cela devait arriver dans un moment aussi important ? A-Ahi.."

Comme tout bon assassin Ezio ne se laisse pas abattre à cause d'une blessure et continue sa mission comme si de rien n'était, à savoir rattraper l'homme avec la puissante relique et ensuite le suivre discrètement. Ayant pris encore plus de retard ce dernier court, non sans mal puisqu'il boîte et sa douleur est prononcée. Après plusieurs minutes il repère enfin sa cible, commençant alors à marcher pour récupérer un peu son souffle mais c'est lors de cet instant qu'une certaine personne profite de sa vitesse ralentie pour l'interpeller. Croyant d'abord à un de ses alliés il a la surprise de voir qu'il s'agit d'un médecin qui, en voyant sa difficulté à effectuer des pas lui propose ses services.

"-Signore votre pied ne semble pas en état pour la marche.. Vous devriez arrêter de marcher et cela serait plus prudent si j'examine…"

Ezio ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps il le repousse doucement, un peu énervé à cause de l'ensemble des choses changeant tout son stratagème et pire, le mettant en péril. Ainsi il lui coupe la parole fermement.

"-Dottore je comprends votre désir de me soigner mais je devrais passer outre de vos services."

Le médecin le retient, insistant et ce à l'énervement d'Ezio.

"-Signore votre blessure n'est pas anodine, laissez-moi voir cela.."

Ezio se dégage violemment et se remet à courir, ayant une nouvelle fois perdu de vu l'homme. S'il continue de la sorte il ne mènerait pas à bien son objectif donc l'assassin évite tous les médecins qu'il peut croiser au cours de son chemin et cherche à retrouver l'homme prisé. Au bout de longues minutes il le retrouve, et non seul. Plusieurs templiers surveillent les environs et le messager tenant la pomme se fait ordonné par un garde de l'emballer soigneusement dans un coffre, Ezio apprenant par la suite que l'Espagnol attend qu'on lui remette cet artefact. Soudainement soif de vengeance et déterminé ce dernier a l'idée de prendre la place du messager afin de retrouver la trace de Rodrigo qu'il cherche depuis tant de temps. L'idée de protéger la pomme n'est qu'une option pour lui, il veut avant tout tuer ce dernier pour venger son père et ses frères. Ainsi il souhaite tuer le messager pour récupérer sa tenue et transporter le coffre aux côtés des templiers censés le rejoindre. Les quelques templiers étant trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse s'attaquer à ce messager il décide de s'éloigner dans le but d'engager quelques courtisanes, prisées par les hommes à la Renaissance. Un moyen de diversion très efficace et dont il fait usage très souvent. Les femmes attirant l'oeil des templiers ils ne surveillent plus les alentours donc Ezio décide de passer à l'action, à savoir de tuer rapidement le messager avec un assassinat aérien. Toutefois lors de son saut un imprévu fait son apparition, ruinant tout ce qu'Ezio a à l'origine prévu puisqu'on entend une voix avertissant le messager d'un danger certain.

"-Attenzione, l'assassino è qui !"

Ainsi le messager se déplace rapidement, évitant de justesse l'assassinat promis par l'homme recherché dans tout Venise. La voix qu'on a entendu plus tôt provient d'un garde qui attendait sagement depuis un certain temps dans la botte de foin juste à proximité, ayant eu comme tâche de surveiller l'éventuelle présence d'un assassin et les templiers ont voulu le tromper en élaborant eux aussi un stratagème. Sachant que ce dernier convoite la pomme il est évident qu'il allait les poursuivre et leur plan est une réussite puisque les deux templiers piègent l'assassin. Ce dernier essaye donc de s'en dégager en prenant l'offensive, le coffre dans un de ses bras. Se sentant en désavantage avec un objet dans les mains et les autres templiers n'allant pas tarder Ezio se met à courir du plus vite qu'il peut pour fuir et dans l'espoir qu'on le perd de vue. Toutefois sa fuite n'est pas une tâche facile puisque des templiers présents pour surveiller à l'origine le transfert de la pomme lui barre de nombreux chemins, se retrouvant ainsi contraint à emprunter un unique chemin dont il ne sait pas où cela va le mener.. Il le découvre au bout de longues minutes de poursuite, celui s'épuisant d'ailleurs davantage à cause de sa cheville blessée. L'expression d'Ezio transcrivant de la douleur est remplacé rapidement par un regard noir, si noir que si cela pouvait tuer quiconque il le ferait. Un homme imposant vêtu d'un vêtement virant vers le noir avec un capuchon se trouve à seulement quelques mètres de l'assassin, le mystérieux personnage lui adressant un sourire remplit de mépris et moquerie. Il s'agissait bien évidement de son pire ennemi, ennemi également de son père: Rodrigo Borgia.

"-Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici petit ! Tu as bien grandi depuis la fois que je t'avais vu à l'exécution de ton père et tes frères.."

Ezio envahit par la haine, le dégoût et le désir de vengeance fonce vers ce dernier tout en laissant tomber le coffre, tout ce qui comptant est de le voir à ses pieds et mort. Certes il se sait en mauvaise posture mais il tient à l'assassiner avant de l'être lui-même, l'assassin aura alors remplit son souhait le plus cher qui est de mettre un terme à sa vengeance. Il déploie sa lame secrète, se retenant alors de ne pas l'insulter après tout ce qui lui a fait subir toutes ces années durant et touche le bras l'Espagnol. Ce dernier le repousse, prenant l'offensive tandis qu'Ezio recule pour éviter les coups. Alors que l'assassin tente de lui sauter dessus un des gardes du maître templier donne un violent coup de pied dans la cheville blessée de son ennemi, celui-ci sous la grande douleur criant et trébuchant. Les templiers profitent alors de ce moment de faiblesse pour mettre sur lui un grand filet de pêcher pour le limiter dans ses mouvements et saisissent fermement ses deux bras lames secrètes déployées , l'assassin tentant de se débattre mais sans succès. Rodrigo ricane en voyant Ezio ainsi immobilisé et à genoux face à lui.

"-Haha ! Tu es trop naïf .. ! Ton prénom est bien Ezio n'est-ce pas? Un prénom de mauvais goût d'ailleurs.. Ton père, Giovanni, n'a jamais eu de bon sens de toute manière. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a manqué en ne devenant pas un maître templier ! Le monde se changeait sous ses yeux mais il demeurait malgré tout aveuglé par votre credo qui vous prive de tout ! Il est idiot et égoïste puisque s'il s'était montré coopératif il n'aurait pas abandonné son fils en se faisant assassiné devant ses yeux…."

Ezio pousse un cri de rage détestant le fait qu'on dénigre sa famille les Auditore et plus particulièrement son père qu'il a toujours admiré dès son plus jeune âge. Ainsi il vocifère à Rodrigo.

"-Basta ! Père était peut-être aveuglé mais au moins il ne tuait pas tout le monde juste pour son propre plaisir et une simple pomme ! Tu es tout son opposé et je t'interdis de parler ainsi de mon père bastardo !"

L'assassin se fait violemment giflé par son interlocuteur, ce dernier lui exigeant le silence.

"-Tu te permets de t'opposer alors que tu es en mauvaise posture? Tu ne parleras que lorsque je te l'autorise sale rat à capuche."

Ezio retient difficilement sa colère, décidant malgré tout d'écouter Rodrigo pour éviter le pire. Peut-être que son oncle Mario traîne dans les parages étant donné qu'il l'a vu voilà quelques heures.. Toutefois, même après plusieurs minutes de patience pas d'allié à l'horizon et l'assassin observe sans rien pouvoir faire les templiers remballer la pomme dans le coffre. Après ce geste effectué on commence à le traîner bien que celui-ci tente de résister, ne recevant en réponse qu'un coup de poing à la figure par un autre garde.

"-Les assassins ne parleraient donc pas notre langue? Ils sont si étranges que cela?"

Le garde lui lève le menton violemment et lui jeta un regard rempli de méchanceté. Ezio serra les dents de colère, semblant presque être prêt à manger son interlocuteur tellement ce dernier est énervé.

"-Mais quoi qu'il en soit tâche de rester tranquille et obéir tel un gentil petit chien à son maître. On n'hésitera pas à te frapper plusieurs fois jusqu'à la mort si les circonstances l'exigent. En résumé, ne perturbe pas notre trajet et laisse-toi traîner tel est notre souhait."

Ainsi les gardes le tirent avec brutalité tel un animal, l'assassin souffrant d'ailleurs car ses genoux deviennent désormais rouges à être trop frottés contre le sol et sa cheville est douloureuse à chaque contact. C'est en entendant des voix familières qu'Ezio reprend espoir car il reconnaît notamment celles de son oncle Mario et d'Antonio, Bartolomeo et La Volpe les rejoignant pas longtemps après. Les quatre alliés constatent avec stupéfaction qu'Ezio est sous l'emprise des templiers, ceux-ci voulant donc le sortir de là. Ainsi ils s'exclament:

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ezio, nous sommes tous là !"

Les gardes à ces paroles se précipitent vers les amis d'Ezio sous ordre de Rodrigo, ces derniers tentant de rejoindre leur ami mais sans succès.

"-Ezio !"

Le maître templier accompagné de trois de ses meilleurs gardes templiers s'éloignent rapidement avec leur victime, direction le palais des Doges ! En effet la partie supérieure du Palais est inconnue de tous les vénitiens et pour cause, toute une administration secrète y règle les affaires politiques et judiciaires de la république Vénitienne. Des bureaux sont installés dans des demi étages du palais, ce qui permettent aux ambassadeurs et hauts dignitaires de ne pas soupçonner l'existence de cette administration cachée: De l'extérieur on ne distingue que de grandes fenêtres fermées semblables à celles des grandes salles du palais, mais en réalité un plancher a été construit à mi-hauteur et c'est là que bureaux, salles de conseils, la salle de torture et les cachots sont installés tout en confidentialité. Au total 19 cellules s'y trouvent, surnommées "i piombi" et seuls les prisonniers les plus importants s'y trouvent. On considère d'ailleurs que c'est là que le pouvoir s'exerce réellement avec cette sorte de police secrète. Les templiers étant donc au courant de cette existence et profitant de sa méconnaissance de tous les autres ils se décident d'y amener Ezio, par ailleurs très recherché dans tout Venise donc faisant le prisonnier idéal. Au cours de leur chemin l'un des templiers arrache l'une des affiches où est écrit "Morti di Vivo. 50,000 ducats vénitiens." afin de montrer à cette "police secrète" qu'il s'agit bien d'Ezio et pour pouvoir faire remporter un peu de gain à leur confrérie. Afin d'accéder à ce fameux endroit trompeur ils traversent le pont des "Soupirs", là où les prisonniers empruntent pour accéder à leurs geôles. Ainsi c'est pour la dernière fois qu'Ezio voit Venise dans toute sa beauté, commençant à être pénétrer de force dans cet endroit secret…

**À SUIVRE !**

* * *

_A/N: Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu l'ensemble de chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Bon il n'y a pas tant de choses qui se passent mais je promets que dans le chapitre 2 je vous réserverai de tas de bonnes choses =) Comme toujours, une petite review, favori ect. me fait plaisir ! Ce sont des choses qui me motivent énormément à écrire la suite de mes fics donc n'hésitez pas. Sur ce, au plaisir et à la prochaine ! Ciao ! SKY_


End file.
